


Mischief In The Forbidden Forest

by Inthecloudsofmyimagination



Series: Drarry Oneshots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Harry Potter, Bottom Harry Potter, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Draco Malfoy, Dominant Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy smut, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter Smut, Drarry, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Forest smut, Forest Sex, Gay Sex, Harry Potter AU, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Forbidden Forest, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Oneshot, Pining Draco Malfoy, Slow Build Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Smut, Smutty oneshot, Sub Harry Potter, Swearing, Top Draco Malfoy, drarry oneshot, harry potter oneshot, heavy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inthecloudsofmyimagination/pseuds/Inthecloudsofmyimagination
Summary: With Draco forgetting his tie after a recent hookup – He and Harry have to meet up in seclusion so Harry can hand it back. The Forbidden Forest seems like a good idea.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727302
Comments: 3
Kudos: 377





	Mischief In The Forbidden Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Definitions:  
> Tryst: noun - a private romantic rendezvous between lovers.  
> Pharynx: noun - the membrane-lined cavity behind the nose and mouth, connecting them to the oesophagus. Aka, the throat.
> 
> \- Classic ‘enemies turned lovers’ concept.  
> Draco & Harry continue a secret, yet an immensely sexual relationship
> 
> All characters involved are the works of JK Rowling, however, the ‘critter leaves’ mentioned are my own minuscule creation. (I’m just not great at coming up with magical names like JK obviously is.)

Deep in my enemy  
I find my lover;

A slight breeze ruffled Harry’s relentlessly unkempt hair as he trudged down the sloping lawns. His face was shiny from the glare of the sun as it peeked behind conjoined clouds. He was sure everybody was turning to stare at him, watching him scurry towards the back of the prairie where the beginning of the deep forest resided. Some students raised their hands to wave, some smiled, others just greeted him warmly as he passed. Though absolutely nobody knew where he was off to, his paranoia continued to tell him otherwise. He passed Hagrid raking leaves off the roof of his hut, stopping to wave and greet Harry, probably assuming his favourite student was coming for tea. He had three large sacks placed in his yard, seemingly filled with autumnal critter leaves.  
“Alright, Harry?” he asked in his usual booming voice.  
“Heya, Hagrid.”  
Harry paused two metres in front of the friendly half-giant and gave a small wave. He turned his head towards his target point - the dark forest as if the person in waiting was standing along the edge. Hagrid steered his eyes in the direction Harry continued to gaze in, he could not see why he suddenly found the forest particularly interesting.  
“Come in for a cuppa, won’ yer?” Hagrid asked, brushing off the last clump of leaves. They were rather difficult to detach this year, they seemed to be biting the roof so it would be harder to prise them off.  
Harry’s throat dried up, his words were stuck. Hagrid would know something was up right away if he turned him down. But he couldn’t keep his company waiting any longer – that was if he was actually there. “No, not today, sorry Hagrid.” He blurted.  
Hagrid looked a little dispirited and Harry wasn’t sure whether that was because of the leafy creatures, or the fact he had turned down tea. But with an ‘oomph’, Hagrid finally prised off the rest of the clumps and gathered them all up into a neat pile.  
“Bloody critters,” Hagrid muttered. “Waddya doin’, anyway, Harry?”  
Again, Harry’s head dipped in the direction of the trees. The opening to the Forbidden Forest was dark and most likely damp.  
“Er, I’m meeting somebody for … homework.”  
Hagrid eyed him suspiciously for a moment, but smiled cheerfully and bent to tie up one of the sacks. “Well then, school work is more important. Don’ forget ‘bout me when yer free, though.” and with a wink, he hoisted all three bags and set off towards the castle.  
Harry exhaled measuredly, noting he was in the clear now and whipped back around to continue the short journey.  
He had been told to venture into the middle of the forest because it was out of the way of prying eyes and curious whisperers. But Harry wasn’t sure seclusion was guaranteed here, not with the chance of running into a pack of centaurs or Acromantulas. A shiver rolled down his spine at the thought of Acromantula, but fear streaked him most when his mind came to the likes of werewolves and trolls. Shoving his hands into the pockets of his robes, he remembered why he was here in the first place. Something silky and emerald was wound between the fingers of his right hand deep in his pocket. He had something that did not belong to him, something rather disrespectful towards Gryffindor. Harry passed an ancient-looking oak tree, there was still time to change his mind; he could turn back without anyone ever knowing he had been there.  
I could send him an owl instead. Harry thought to himself. That would be the best option for both of them, no more wild affairs that don’t even change anything. He remembered the last tryst and how it did not improve the foe status between him and Draco Malfoy. Why when he was so clearly pining for Harry. It had been a few days since that midnight rendezvous, and Malfoy had been sent to detention on more than one occasion for an incomplete uniform. Harry didn’t know how important the house tie was in addition to Hogwarts attire.  
He ventured deeper into the woods, passing ancient, rough-looking trees with years of exposure to all kinds of elements until he came to a clearing that consisted mostly of knotgrass and thorny bushes. It occurred to Harry that he had finally made it to the heart of the forest, gazing beyond the clearing, he could see the rest of it was thick with sycamores and beech. To the left, a babbling brook trickled and bubbled away and appeared to stretch out for miles.  
“Draco?” Harry called out. He quietened his accelerated breathing pattern and strained his ears for any sound. Nothing but the rustle of the wind whooshing by his eardrums. Where the heck was Malfoy then? He was adamant he’d be there waiting for Harry. He tugged his hand out of his pocket and studied his palm, a scar of a map had been carved painlessly into his flesh.  
“The heart of the dark forest, Potter. Promptly meet me there.” Malfoy had murmured darkly.  
“But how will I know I’ve come to the right place?” Harry had asked, feeling timid than ever.  
Draco sharply grabbed Harry’s hand, turning it palm up, placed the tip of his wand straight on the skin. Something miraculous unfolded in front of Harry’s glasses; a map just like the marauders' was appearing in his blood. Malfoy tapped the tip then stashed his wand back into his robes. “Where the ‘x’ is marked. Be there straight after school with that bloody tie of mine. Nobody will see the exchange.” Then he had whirled around, hoisting his bag upon his shoulder and moving in that annoyingly pompous way.  
Harry had watched his figure shrink and disappear around another corner. He regretted forgetting to bring the Slytherin tie to class, where he should have somehow returned it back to Draco. Perhaps he could have pressed it into one of the Potions textbooks when the professor called on him to pass them around the class.  
One of the thorny bushes moved. Harry was sure something was hidden behind it. Or it could have been the wind after all.  
“Draco this isn’t funny!” he shouted scathingly. When nothing happened, he shouted again, this time with more gusto and angst. A snicker behind Harry made him jump, and there was Malfoy, composed and unruffled as usual. His abnormal beauty instantly caused Harry’s hand to fly to his mess of hair. He was embarrassed at his own appearance.  
“Knew you would be scared,” Draco sneered as he tossed his bag against a thick oak.  
“I’m not,” Harry declared but his voice cracked, causing Draco to leer habitually.  
“So, that’s why you were cowering at a bush?” he casually stepped forward and held out his hand. At first, Harry thought he was asking for his hand, but then he remembered the reason for this meeting. He dove into his pocket, pulled out the Slytherin tie and thrust it into Draco’s palm. Draco flipped up his collar and slipped it underneath then tied it together before glancing back to Harry.  
“Miss me, Potter?” he asked before sliding closer in the dirt.  
Harry found that he really could not open his mouth, let alone form coherent sentences. He wanted to tell Malfoy how repugnant he was and that he despised him. But deep down, Harry knew all that was far from the truth now. He did not hate Draco in the slightest; he wished he did.  
Draco inched his way closer until Harry backed up against a tree. The rough bark scraped his shirt as he pressed harder – so hard that the tree was bound to leave an imprint in his skin.  
“Why are you so tense?” Draco speculated.  
“Because … because you’re in my face.” Harry gritted, trying to sound harsh. To Draco, he was like a frightened little mouse. His little mouse.  
“Close your eyes.”  
“Why?” Harry demanded.  
“Because I said,” Draco muttered and closed in the space so that his chest was hitting Harry’s. And when he didn’t oblige, Draco took Harry’s round glasses off, stuck them in the back of his pants pocket, and tilted his chin for one small kiss. Harry’s eyes closed, and when they opened again, Draco’s lips were no longer on his. The world was blurry without his spectacles, he barely squinted the silvery-blonde boy standing before him, but he caught the front of his robes and pulled Draco back in to devour him as he did in his reveries … like he had a few days before. He was sick of wanting to deny him, sick of the snaking of his guts whenever he thought of him, sick of the sneers and taunts to only be pushed up against a wall or tugged down beneath his invisibility cloak whenever they had a spare minute alone.  
“I hate you,” Harry groaned, swiping his mouth across Draco’s jaw.  
Draco gripped Harry’s hips and dug his fingernails in deep. “But you seem to love me when I’m inside of you.”  
That, Harry, could not contradict without stumbling over his speech. He enveloped his arms around Draco’s thinning waist, then slipped his hands down his firm butt and into the back pockets of his school pants. Draco looked heavenly as usual, though the dark circles beneath his eyes were perceptible than ever and he couldn’t help but notice he was losing more weight.  
“Draco ..”  
“What?” the boy snapped. His patience was wearing thin, he’d been waiting for this moment for days now. And it wasn’t for his stupid tie, he couldn’t care less if he spent detention mopping up the dungeon concrete or scourgifying cauldrons.  
“Are you eating? Are you sleeping?” Harry asked, fixing his spectacles back onto his face.  
“Do you want me to fuck you against this tree or not, Potter?”  
Harry’s breath hitched in his throat, and then Draco’s eyes pored into his and he was certainly done for. One look into those silver-grey eyes and Harry was at Draco’s disposal.  
“Stop asking me silly questions,” Draco growled when he leaned down to Harry’s ear. His lips brushed against the lobe, and Harry felt tender vibrations below his navel. Draco’s hands took the sides of Harry’s face so that he could have his special moment and drink in those beautiful gems. The emerald he adored so much – it was those eyes that kept him up at night. The eyes that always stared blankly back at him whenever he spat out another demeaning name, directed to either one member of the trio. His thumb skimmed over Harry’s lips and leaned in a fraction, meaning to devour them again, but pulling back at the last inch.  
Potter’s eyes widened, he appeared disheartened. Exactly what Draco intended because he knew that’s when he would get what he wanted. He smirked as Harry gripped hold of his robes once again and stood on tip-toe to have a go at his mouth. When Harry rested his crotch over Draco’s, he found another delicious sensation – tingly and warm, he wanted to get on top of his lover and grind himself against him. In the next instant, Draco had Harry’s zipper in his grasp and was tugging down his pants.  
“I don’t have the invisibility cloak this time,” Harry gasped as he glanced around, still fearful that someone or something was watching them.  
“Isn’t it hot taking risks, though?” Draco sneered, taking his own rock-hard cock out of his underwear and rubbing it over Harry’s – which was now very much standing to attention with beads of precum at the tip. Draco leisurely stroked the girth, up and down, oh so slowly and sensually. He was sure to tease the living hell out of the hormonal eighteen-year-old. Harry’s cock twitched and he bucked his hips, trying to get more out of the handjob as he possibly could. Draco continued the tease show and started unbuttoning his shirt, again slowly exposing bits of white stomach and chest as his fingers delicately made their way up. His pants were partly undone as well, so Harry caught glimpses of his navel and flat stomach, which made his heart squeeze in anticipation.  
And then without permission, Harry’s fingers were wrapped around Draco’s ample, throbbing inches and were furiously jerking him off whilst his other hand stroked his own.  
“Tut-tut,” Draco muttered, grabbing Harry’s arm and prying his fingers off him. “I didn’t say you could touch. No, not yet.”  
Harry made a guttural noise that seemed to belong deep in his throat.  
“Well why did you advance on me if you weren’t going to let me-“  
Draco clamped a hand over Harry’s mouth.  
“Sex doesn’t last long if you go about it the way you always try to.”  
He had a point. And he nodded in obedience. This was the point where he let Draco tell him what to do. Meanwhile, Draco was soaking up every moment of this game. He loved pining for Harry, he loved waiting several days leading up to their tryst; he loved finding new places to have Harry all to himself. He held Harry’s body close to his, running his fingertips over his arms, making hairs stand up everywhere on Harry’s body. When he closed in for another kiss, Harry’s entire body froze – especially when Draco reached down to offer another handjob.  
“Draco – please!”  
Yes, yes there it was. Exactly what Draco’s ears needed to hear.  
“Will you suck my cock, Potter?” he breathed through velvety tones. Harry melted inside, revelled as he bucked his hips with his cock in Draco’s firm grasp. He wanted to cum on Draco’s face, something he’s never been allowed to do before. He would have to satisfy the other boy’s needs first before even thinking about his fantasy.  
He dropped to his knees as soon as his manhood was released – attempting to take the whole length served to him. He felt like a slave, but a willing slave at that. His arousal ached even more as the idea of being a sex slave passed into his mind.  
Draco accidentally moaned out loud. He wasn’t supposed to but it turned out that Potter was exceptionally good at blowjobs. His own hips twitched and thrust as he grabbed fistfuls of hair and shoved himself extensively down Harry’s pharynx. His precum-coated tip poked the back of Harry’s throat as hot saliva oozed down the base, and he almost busted his load which would have satisfyingly made him choke and splutter.  
But he stopped himself and decided to wait until he was inside of Harry.  
He flipped Harry around so that his front was now pressed against the bark, instead of his back. Harry felt nervous as Draco dug around in his pocket for a circular container, one hand on Harry’s butt which was trailing down to his inner thigh. Something cool and wet was being massaged into his entrance, the sensation was rather odd at first but Harry realized what it was and knew that this time he was in for a proper pounding.  
“Do you want me inside of you, Potter?” Draco hissed.  
“I want all of you inside me ..” Harry responded nervously. He wanted him to hit his sensitive spot, but he still really wanted to unload all over Draco’s perfect face. He wanted to watch Draco’s reaction and see if he liked that – perhaps he would appreciate being dominated for once.  
Draco lathered another layer of lubricant then rubbed himself over it until Harry was urging him to enter. He eased himself into Harry, allowing him to expand and accustom to his size. Harry’s hands grazed the bark as Draco gripped his hips and carefully, but rhythmically plunged deeper. He ceased halfway through and pulled out, cock dripping with lube and precum. Harry uttered a few gurgles and whipped his head around, the sight of Draco was enough to bring him to the edge and he began pumping himself once again.  
“More please, Draco,” Harry whimpered.  
“A little greedy, don’t you think?” Draco replied softly. He turned Harry around by the hips and moulded him into his chest. Harry raked his fingers through Draco’s smooth hair whilst his lips found the bobbing adam’s apple at Draco’s throat. Moans echoed and bounced off the forest walls as long fingers dipped inside his entrance, almost forcing him to explode on Draco’s thigh. The image of him cumming over Draco’s face was so good now, Harry wished he had the stamina to wrench the boy down and keep him on his knees as he got what he deserved. Once again, Draco stopped just as Harry was about to climax.  
“How sure are you that you want me?”  
“Very sure,” Harry grumbled impatiently.  
Draco’s brow furrowed. He didn’t seem to be giving him the benefit of a doubt. He’d been pining for so long, certainly sick of the pretend harassment in school now. The reason he still bullied Harry was to show his Slytherin friends that he could still be the Draco Malfoy they knew and loved. And he could not ruin his reputation and have them know about his secret, dirty trysts with none other than thee Harry everyone thought he loathed.  
Draco leaned his forehead against Harry’s, not once breaking eye contact. It was extremely intimidating to Harry, but being so close to the boy he was sure he loved was something special. His skin burned with every touch of Draco’s icy fingertips – burned, fizzed, and melted.  
“Tell me,” Draco whispered as he partially slipped his index into Harry. Both erections were throbbing, leaking and practically begging for release. Their shafts touched as their cocks trembled in anticipation.  
“You are mine.” And he gently laid Harry out on the forest floor.  
“Only mine.” He massaged another glob of lubricant over Harry’s entrance and glided back inside. Harry offered more moans of ecstasy as Draco stretched him wide and filled him completely.  
“Ohh, you are so .. so good for me,” Harry mumbled as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he saw stars. “So … good.”  
Draco leaned down to his ear. “Don’t forget it.”  
Harry opened his eyes and dug his nails into Draco’s spine as his climax skyrocketed.  
“I’m yours, all yours …”  
“Don’t,” Draco continued as his hand closed over Harry’s throat. “forget it.”  
The envisage of Harry cumming on Draco’s face made him call out and dig his nails further. Draco gasped and thrust harder, seizing Harry’s thighs to place them over his shoulders so he had a deeper attack.  
“Don’t forget that you’re mine, Potter.”  
Harry’s orgasm drew nearer and he saw stars again at the sight of Draco thrusting his hips with own his legs around his broad shoulders.  
“Your ass belongs to me, your cock is all mine. Don’t forget it.”  
And then Harry convulsed into orgasm, feeling as though he was spinning through space. It was the best orgasm he had ever ridden through. Draco didn’t stop there, he rubbed at a spot on the inside of Harry’s left thigh, pulled out his wand and mumbled some sort of incantation which agonizingly seared the skin. The pain faded to reveal a small, black circular marking that, from Harry’s angle, looked like a serpent. Draco raised his eyes to meet the spectacled ones, his own heart burning with feeling … and ownership.  
“That’s my mark, it means you’re mine. If ever you need me, press it and I’ll know. If I need you, it will burn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the layout again.  
> I copy and pasted this from my word document. Hope it's not too hard to read.


End file.
